The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a portable, cordless vacuum cleaner having an extensible tube and nozzle arrangement that may be held fully enclosed in the cleaner case. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, elevated cleaning applications advantageously utilizing counterbalanced weight and entanglement-free climbing, such as for vacuuming fans, chandeliers, steps, lights, shelves, fireplace vents, and the like.
The cleaning of remote, high elevation items such as fans, chandeliers, steps, lights, shelves, fireplace vents, and the like, is difficult and often dangerous. The carrying of supplies or appliances, for example, prevents full use of the hands for stabilization, and added weight often impairs a person""s natural balance when climbing steps or a ladder. Moreover, dangling vacuum cords and hoses can result in entanglement and, thus, a hazard to the user.
Several attempts have been made to design a suitable and effective device for remote cleaning and vacuuming. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,851 to Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,922 to Senne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,286 to Ross, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,712 to DiGiovanni. In view of the present invention, however, these patents are disadvantageous.
For instance, the configuration of U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,286 consists of a shoulder carried vacuum cleaning device. A disadvantage of this design is the self-described xe2x80x9celbow-shapedxe2x80x9d plastic housing of the vacuum motor unit. When carried on the shoulder, the housing extends frontward and substantially perpendicular to the user""s body, wherein the weight of the unit remains localized; thereby, pulling the user""s body forward. In addition, the frontwardly extended housing potentially endangers a user by hindering navigation of ladders and the like. Furthermore, the device requires the attachment of a long hose or nozzle; thus, resulting in an additional hindrance to safe climbing.
Another configuration, described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,712, incorporates a battery-powered, shoulder carried vacuum cleaner. This cleaner, while it may reduce some of the previously described weight distribution problems, does not alleviate the problems caused by the use of dangling non-collapsible hose and extensions. Even the alternative telescoping extension device dangles dangerously from the end of a flexible hose, potentially entangling within the rungs of a ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,851 describes a telescoping handle, much like the alternate embodiment of the previously described vacuum. Because the collapsed handle or tube extends from a vacuum motor unit, the disadvantages of this design, as discussed above, remain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,922 teaches a collapsing hose having specific application for vacuum cleaners. This hose, however, is disadvantageously complex. Although it does fully collapse when not in use, it requires inflation prior to use. Thus, once on top of a ladder, it is necessary to perform manipulations to inflate and extend the hose and to mount vacuum attachments to the inflated hose, all while trying to maintain balance. Furthermore, the increased complexity of the hose design may create increased opportunity for failure of the system.
It is, therefore, readily apparent that there is a need for a light-weight strategically-balanced portable vacuum cleaning device having a simple, extensible tube and nozzle arrangement that may be held fully enclosed in the cleaner case; thereby, providing for increased climbing safety and solving the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a portable, cordless vacuum cleaner having an extensible telescoping tube and nozzle arrangement that may be held fully enclosed in the cleaner case.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a portable vacuum cleaner intended to be carried either on a single shoulder or worn backpack style, wherein the hose or wand may be collapsed when not in use so as to remain out of the way and thus prevent entanglement and interference during a transport.
More specifically, the present invention is a portable vacuum cleaning system having a motor, fan, dust bag and battery pack housed within a flexible case, and wherein the vacuum hose or wand is connected to and in communication with dust bag. The hose or wand may remain fully collapsed within said case when not in use, or may be incrementally extended for use, as desired.
The portable vacuum cleaner of the present invention further comprises a novel counterbalancing leaf spring to compensate for the weight of the extended wand. Additionally, the present invention provides for one-handed adjustment, locking, and unlocking locking of the various wand sections through a mechanism whereby each section is freely rotated and locked into a user-selected position. Such functionality allows for vacuum attachments to be oriented in any direction without retraction of the wand.
Thus, an object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a portable vacuum-cleaning device having centralized weight distribution for easy carrying.
Another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to be used on a ladder with minimum hindrance.
Yet another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to be operated with one hand.
Still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide access to internal components via a removable cover or zipper carried in the housing.
Yet still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a portable vacuum cleaner, wherein all major components are carried in hanging suspension.
A further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a portable vacuum cleaner having a counterbalancing leaf spring to compensate for the weight of the extended wand.
A still further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide for one-handed extension, collapsing, locking and unlocking of the telescoping tube sections.
Another and still further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a mechanism that allows independent locking of all tubing sections at any longitudinal position along the tubing length.
Yet another and still further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide freely selectable rotary position locking of all tube sections; thus, allowing a vacuum attachment to be oriented in any direction via simple wrist rotation, without having to collapse and reset the wand.
Yet still another and further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a portable vacuum cleaner, whereby the weight of the extended wand is partially counterbalanced by a gravity moment exerted by the center of gravity of the suspended weight assembly.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following Detailed Description of the Preferred and Alternate Embodiments and claims when read in view of the accompanying Drawings.